Good Job Award
Episode GJ Awards Episode 1 *'Chapter 1' **''All Data Posts Online'' **''Akrid Decimated'' **''Emote: All Players'' **''Enemy Lines Crossed: No Casualties'' **''Survived the Akrid Gauntlet'' **''Perfect Victory'' *'Chapter 2' **''All Data Posts Activated'' **''All Akrid Defeated'' **''Hidden Route Found'' **''All Akrid Defeated'' **''Mission Accomplished: No Casualties'' **''Category G Akrid Decimated'' **''Team Member Rescued'' **''Akrid Massacre'' *'Chapter 3' **''Broke Through: No Casualties'' **''All Turrets Silenced'' **''VS Completely Destroyed'' **''Perfect Victory: No Casualties'' **''VS Strategically Used in Battle'' **''Multi-seat VS Procured'' **''Total Victory'' **''Super Leg Destroyed'' **''Core Fighter'' **''Infiltrated: All Players'' **''All Data Posts Activated'' **''We Did It!'' Episode 2 *'Chapter 1' **''Avoided the Searchlights'' **''Infiltrated: No Casualties'' **''Emote: All Players'' **''All Data Posts Activated'' **''S Rank'' **''VS Completely Destroyed'' **''All Akrid Defeated'' **''All Bleed VSs Destroyed'' **''Not A Scratch'' **''Total Victory'' **''Cyclops Annihilation'' *'Chapter 2' **''The Press is an Ally'' **''The Pulverizer is an Ally'' **''All Turrets Silenced'' **''Gold'' **''Enemy Forces Annihilated'' **''Window-Breaking Maniac'' **''Total VS Scrapyard'' **''VS Weapons Strategically Used'' *'Chapter 3' **''Core Fighter'' **''Pile Bunker: 3 Times'' **''Total Victory'' **''We Did It'' Episode 3 *'Chapter 1' **''Left the Cat-G in the Dust'' **''Emote: All Players'' *'Chapter 2' **''Akrid Exterminated'' **''Avoid the Akrid'' *'Chapter 3' **''No Casualties'' **''All Turrets Destroyed'' **''Front of Train: Under 5 Minutes'' **''Core Fighter'' **''Fired Powerful Combo Shot'' **''Good As New'' **''Anti-air Master'' **''Bullseye'' **''We Did It'' Episode 4 *'Chapter 1' **''All Data Posts Online'' **''Gold'' **''Emote: All Players'' **''All Data Posts Online'' **''All Akrid Defeated'' **''Akrid Massacre'' **''All VSs Destroyed'' *'Chapter 2' **''Enemy Lines Crossed: No Casualties'' **''All VSs Destroyed'' **''Lighting Quick'' **''All VSs Destroyed'' **''Sub Taken: No Casualties'' *'Chapter 3' **''Enemy Lines Crossed: No Casualties'' **''All Bleed VSs Destroyed'' **''All Ospreys Destroyed'' **''All Data Posts Online'' **''Akrid Defeated'' **''All Sentries Defeated'' *'Chapter 4' **''All VSs Destroyed'' **''Akrid Exterminated'' **''Reached the Other Side'' **''All VSs Destroyed'' **''All Ospreys Destroyed'' *'Chapter 5' **''All Data Posts Online'' **''All Akird Defeated'' **''All Sentries Defeated'' **''Torpedoes Destroyed'' **''All Armor Destroyed'' **''Interdiction Torpedo: Team Member Rescued'' **''Reinforcements Routed'' **''Completist'' Episode 5 *'Chapter 1' **''Super Fast'' **''Emote: All Players'' **''In and Out'' **''Kept Control'' **''Emote: All Players'' *'Chapter 2' **''First'' **''Smackdown!'' **''Emote: All Players'' **''4 Legs - Excellent!'' **''Cleared the Skies'' **''Fully Charge Shot'' **''Weak Spot Found'' **''Got a Bunch'' *'Chapter 3' **''Way to Get the Job Done!'' **''We Did It!'' Episode 6 *'Chapter 1' **''Targets Emliminated'' **''All Aboard'' **''We Did It!'' **''Zero-G: Total VS Scrapyard'' *'Chapter 2' **''Defenses Crossed: No Casualties'' **''All VSs Destroyed'' **''T-ENG Charger Found'' **''No VSs Lost'' **''Super Quick'' *'Chapter 3' **''All Data Posts Online'' **''Outstanding Fighting'' **''Held the Fort: No Casualties'' **''Double G Victory'' *'Chapter 4' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Akrid Production Levels Near Zero'' **''Critical Condition'' **''Mission Accomplished: No Casualties'' **''Anchor Master'' **''Blink of an Eye'' Co-op GJ Awards CO-OP 1 *''Data Post Activated: 7 Data Post Streak'' *''T-ENG Boost: 1000 Supplied'' *''Shield Support: 1000 Guard Points'' *''Injection Gun Support: 5 Players'' *''Regen Grenade Support: 5 Players'' *''V Device Support: 5 Players'' *''Data Post Activation Stopped: 5 Kill Streak'' *''Support Weapon Transform Attack: 10 Kill Streak'' *''Team Osprey Battle: 5 Kill Streak'' *''Team Drion Battle: 5 Kill Streak'' *''Team VS Battle: 5 Kill Streak'' *''Team Merged VS Battle: 5 Kill Streak'' CO-OP 2 *''Team Emote: 8 Players'' *''Anachor Attack: 5 Attacks'' *''Warp Field Opened'' *''Leader Heads: 5 Kill Streak'' *''Kill Streak Ended'' *''Points Earned: 10 Points'' *''5-Point Opponents: 5 Kill Streak'' *''Akrid Egg Goal: 3 Goal Streak'' *''Akrid Egg Intercepted: 5 Interception Streak'' *''5 Fugitive Kill Streak'' *''5 Hunter Kill Streak'' *''VS Leader Killed'' Battle GJ Awards Weapons *''Standard Weapon: 20 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Standard Weapon: 30 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Standard Weapon: 10 M-Size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Standard Weapon: 7 VS Kill Streak'' *''Short Range Weapon: 20 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Short Range Weapon: 30 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Short Range Weapon: 10 M-Size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Short Range Weapon: 7 VS Kill Streak'' *''Long Range Weapon: 20 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Long Range Weapon: 20 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Long Range Weapon: 10 M-Size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Long Range Weapon: 7 VS Kill Streak'' *''Heavy Weapons: 20 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Heavy Weapons: 20 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Heavy Weapons: 10 M-Size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Heavy Weapons: 7 VS Kill Streak'' Grenades *''Normal Grenade: 15 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Normal Grenade: 20 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Normal Grenade: 7 M-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Normal Grenade: 7 VS Kill Streak'' *''Gum Grenade: 15 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Gum Grenade: 20 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Gum Grenade: 7 M-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Gum Grenade: 7 VS Kill Streak'' *''Disc Grenade: 15 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Disc Grenade: 20 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Disc Grenade: 7 M-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Disc Grenade: 7 VS Kill Streak'' *''Release Grenade: 15 Soldier Kill Streak'' *''Release Grenade: 20 S-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Release Grenade: 7 M-size Akrid Kill Streak'' *''Release Grenade: 7 VS Kill Streak'' Techniques *''50 Kill Streak *''Headshot! 12 Kill Streak'' *''Jump Shot! 12 Kill Streak'' *''Swim for It! 12 Kill Streak'' *''Rocketman! 12 Kill Streak'' *''Eliminated Immobilized Targets : 5 Kill Streak'' *''Injection Gun - Attack: 5 Kill Streak'' *''Injection Gun - Defense: 5 Kill Streak'' *''VS Weapon: 30 Kill Streak'' *''15 VS Kill Streak'' *''Piloting VS 15 Kill Streak'' *''Akrid Rider: 7 Kill Streak'' Category:Lost Planet 2